Computer systems are made up of components that may communicate with one another for various purposes. Links that interconnect computer components may provide a mechanism for transferring data signals between the components.
These links may provide reliable communication only if the signals they carry are free from interference and signal degradation. However, as the speed of such links are increased, marginal electrical behavior may also occur resulting in communication errors. Accordingly, signal transmission that is free from interference and signal degradation can be paramount to reliable operation of such links.